Teacher's pet
by fishtalia13
Summary: When Glenn begins to get the hots for his teacher what will he do? Does Mr.DIxion love him back ?Glenn fixing to take a bite of a forbidden fruit.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Three updates in one day –le gasp- Yeah… you know I write my stories out on paper first and they always look longer -_- I'm a derp sorry. So I've had this story for a while and I've decided that NONE id updating their DARYL X GLEEN story. They need to… Oh and I deleted 'I'm a chick' cause I'm going to rewrite it

Ch.1

Teacher's pet

Glenn was awoken from the blaring of his alarm clock. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes childishly. He sighed getting out of his small twin bed. He went to the bathroom and turned on the bath water. He took off his sleeping shirt and looked into the quickly fogging mirror. He saw his bare chest, his dark brown eyes, and his messy, black hair. He then looked away from the mirror and stripped his boxer.

He stepped into the porch tub and melted into the comfort of the warm water. He laid his head on the back of the tub. His eyes slowly fluttered shut close. When he opened his eyes again his fingers and toes were pruned. His eyes went wide as he grabbed for his phone, which was by the tub. It was already 6:30 he was planning to leave by 6:30.

He grabbed a towel and ran to his room. He grabbed his V-neck superman tee. He through on his white skinny jeans and put on his blue converse. He ran a brush threw his hair and put on his red ball-cap.

6:45. Glenn all but jumped into his Honda as his mom yelled after. He drove almost 20 miles over the speed limit. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to be late on his first day of his senior year.

He got to school by 6:55 and ran to the office for his schedule. By the time the office aid had explained where his class was it was already 6:58.

He ran through the hall-way at full speed. The civics class-room was all the way on the other side of the school. He had looked down at his phone to see it was 7:59. HE was going to be so late. He looked up in time to see a dark headed man before running into him. When Glenn opened opened his eyes again it was raining paper. He looked forward and saw a man in a dark blue button-up and kaki's. He had dark blue eyes and longish brown hair. Glenn could feel his checks began to burn when he noticed how attractive he was.

"I-I'm so sorry." Glenn said beginning to pick up papers for the man. The man looked at him a minute and mumbled, "Go to class…" Glenn nodded and ran towards his class-room. He looked at his phone again and saw it was 7:03. He sighed and walked the rest of the way to his classroom. When he entered the room he found his teacher wasn't there yet. He sat down in a seat near the teacher's desk. He sat there the door had opened to reveal the same lean, muscular man from before. "I apologize for being late," The man's southern accent breaking through. "I ran into a younger kid on my way down here." He said sitting down at his desk. He looked forward to see a very offended looking Glenn

A.N: Why are all my chapters so short -_- Oh and I was wondering if anyone would want to do a Daryl x Glenn M-preg Rp


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank ya'll for faving and following ^^ It made my heart explode ^3^ BUT my heart was not happy when I saw there was only 1 review! ONE REVIEW! Sorry for that small rant but really guys ONE review. *^* ! But that ONE review made me soooooo happy that I had decided to continue this story… THANK YOU Guest you made me so so so so so happy! –Fishtalia (Btw I hate this chapter it doesn't flow right to me. Oh, and it almost killed me to start it off -_-) anyone who got the school name gets a cookie

Ch.1

After a long awkward introduction to went into the front of the class-room to present himself to the students. "Hello, I'm . This first year teachin' at year James Woods high school. I worked at a middle school for 'bout five ears. I got an older brother and I'm 32. I will NOT deal with misbehaver in my class… any questions." The brunette asked. His face not showing any sign of being nervous. Glenn found his cheeks pinking at how every so often their eyes would catch. He guessed he was still a little pissed from him running into him.

Glenn sighed and shook his head. Good job, 10 minutes in and a teacher already hates you, Glenn thought sadly. He looked up to see his teacher right in front of his desk. Glenn gasped slightly and gave him a strange look. He then handed him a sheet of paper that had what he needed for this trimester. Glenn quickly grabbed it and looked away a blush tinting his cheeks.

The class seemed to drag on forever like every first day of school does. So when lunch was finally called Glenn sprinted out of his fourth period class-room. He met up with his friend Maggie and her younger sister Beth. Maggie was a little rough around the edges but all in all sweet girl and her sister was a shy sweet-heart.

"Hey, Glenn!" Maggie said giving him a quick hug. "How's your first day going?" She was wearing a plain t-shirt and blue jeans and cow-boy boots. Glenn just shook his head and said, "Horrible. I already have a teacher that hates me…" Beth's head perked up slightly at that she smiled and asked, "Who?" Glenn laughed at her enthusiasm. He was a little surprised himself, everyone loved him especially teachers! "That new teacher, ." Maggie squealed a little bit getting her odd looks from teens walking the hall. "Oh MY GOD! ISN'T HE SUCH A HOTTIE!" Glenn blinked for a moment before laughing and saying, "I don't see it." Maggie laughed and hit him on the arm. "I think Ms. Peletier has a crush… I saw her flirting with him but he didn't look interested." Glenn smiled at his goofy friend.

That night when he got home from school he forged his parents' signature on the return of school papers. Then went to play video games for the rest of the night until supper was and then went to sleep for another full day of school.

That morning he got to his class-room before everyone else got there. He sat on his desk organizing the papers he had filled out the night before. He looked up when the door opened to reveille the dark headed teacher. stared at him momentarily and then walked to his desk. They sat there in an awkward silence until said, "Mr. Rhee come here for just a second." Glenn sighed and stood up walking toward the older msn snd stooping at his desk. "Yes sir?" Glenn asked eyes down-cast. "I'm sorry." The man voice was more of a mumble but Glenn heard it anyway and like the idiot he is, asked," F-for what?" frowned and said, "Calling you an elementary student."

Glenn smiled a light blush on his cheeks, "It's fine." He said walking off. "Oh, and if you ever need anything just tell me, alright."

A.N: Short story is short -_- I hate it! Oh and you think that me being a southerner I would be able to do a southerner's accent.


End file.
